Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the School Olympics '''is an installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It features events that can be played in high school. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Toadsworth * Wiggler * Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Pink Gold Peach * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Lubba * Captain Toad * Lakitu * Baby Rosalina * Luma * Boo * Tanooki Mario * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Hammer Bro. * Petey Piranha * Monty Mole * Blooper Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot * Fang * Mighty * Bark * Master Zik * Bean * Dave the Intern * Tails Doll * Metal Knuckles * Tikal * Omochao * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Infinite * Tommy Thunder * Vanilla * Chocola * Chaos * Robo Sonic * Zeena * Werehog * Zor * Omochao * Egg Pawn * Chip * Yacker * Lady Walrus Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Aj * Curtis * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nick R. * Elliot * Nicole P. * Jeremiah * Leah H. * Hunter L. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Savannah * Ethan D. * Hosley * Mark D. * Reed * Hazel * Emily B. * Landen * Bridget * Noah I. * Kayley * Evan C. * Melissa * Dylan L. * Makaila * Kiarra * Anna F. Non-Playable Characters Referees * Pianta * Talkatoo * Polari * Eldstar * Poochy * Fly Guy * Avatar (Cat) * Omochao * Avatar (Dog) * Avatar (Wolf) * Ermel * Marine * Brad L. * Patrick * Dylan P. * Sarah B. * Carie * Shannon Guests * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Chad * Joe L. * Chris T. * Josh C. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Lexie * Haven * Ally M. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Events This game consists of 60 events. Each event contains a Dream variant, each at a Mario or Sonic location. * 100m Dash * 200m Dash * 400m Dash * 800m Run * 1600m Run * 3200m Run * 4x100m Relay * 4x200m Relay * 4x400m Relay * 110m Hurdles * 300m Hurdles * Cross Country 5K * Long Jump * Hammer Throw * Discus Throw * 100m Freestyle * Platform Diving * Volleyball * American Football * Football * Water Polo * Basketball * Wrestling * Bowling * Table Tennis * Dance * Competitive Cheer * Baseball * Softball * Golf Songs These are the songs that can be heard in Dance/Dream Dance. Dance * From the New World - Dvořák * Seaside Rendezvous - Queen * Safety Dance - Men Without Hats * 24K Magic - Bruno Mars * Good Egg Galaxy (Remix) - ''Super Mario Galaxy * Open Your Heart (Arrangement) - Sonic Adventure Dream Dance - Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Castle Theme from Super Mario World * Final Boss from Super Mario World * Ending Theme from Super Mario World Dream Dance - Sonic World * Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 * Theme of Eggman from Sonic Adventure * Death Egg Robot from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Super Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 Locations Mario Series * Yoshi's Island/Bowser's Castle from Super Mario World ''(Dream Dance - Mario World) * Flower Garden from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''(Dream 4x100m Relay) * Royal Raceway from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(Dream 100m Dash) * Pinna Park from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Dream 1600m Run) * Baby Park from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Dream Basketball) * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Superstar Baseball ''(Dream Softball) * Ghostly Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream 300m Hurdles) * Bowser's Galaxy Reactor from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Cross Country 5K - Mario Course) * Luigi Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream 400m Dash) * Starshine Beach Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Dream 100m Freestyle) * Jungle Hijinx from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Dream Hammer Throw) * 3D Land from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Dream Bowling) * Acorn Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Dream Competitive Cheer) * Sunshine Seaside from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream Volleyball) * Mario Maker from ''Super Mario Maker ''(Dream 4x400m Relay) * New Donk City from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Dream Football) Sonic Series * Emerald Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Dream 200m Dash) * Hydrocity Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Dream Water Polo) * Mushroom Hill Zone from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Long Jump) * Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream 4x200m Relay) * Windy Valley from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Baseball) * Crazy Gadget from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Discus) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream American Football) * Water Palace from ''Sonic Rush ''(Dream Platform Diving) * Kingdom Valley from ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''(Dream Golf) * Windmill Isle from ''Sonic Unleashed ''(Dream 3200m Run) * Splash Hill Zone/Egg Station Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Dream Dance - Sonic World) * Final Factory from ''Sonic Free Riders ''(Dream Table Tennis) * Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream 110m Hurdles) * Terminal Velocity from ''Sonic Colors ''(Dream Wrestling) * Sylvania Castle Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 ''(Dream 800m Run) * Park Avenue from ''Sonic Forces ''(Dream Cross Country 5K - Sonic Course) Story Mode The story is centered around a school year, where you compete in different events and face rivals from different schools. Rivals * Boohemoth (1600m Run) * Madame Broode and Chain Chompkins (Bowling) * Kamek (4x400m Relay) * Boomerang Bro. (Hammer Throw) * False Bowser (Football) * Gamma (Table Tennis) * Comedy Chip (200m Dash) * Lyric (Long Jump) * Perfect Chaos (Water Polo) * Biolizard (Wrestling) Themes The newcomers from the ''Friends ''series have special theme music pulled from ''Mario ''and ''Sonic ''titles. The veterans have original themes. These themes can be used as additional music in Single Match mode. * Main Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Landen's Theme) * Electrodrome from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Noah I.'s Theme) * Bonus Game from ''Super Mario World ''(Evan C.'s Theme) * Desert Overworld from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Dylan L.'s Theme) * Underwater Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Kiarra's Theme) * Neo Green Hill from ''Sonic Advance ''(Bridget's Theme) * Quick Race from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Kayley's Theme) * Emerald Hill Zone - 2 Player from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 ''(Melissa's Theme) * Green Hill from ''Sonic Forces ''(Makaila's Theme) * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Anna F.'s Theme) Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Jump Up, Super Star! from Super Mario Odyssey * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Main Theme from Super Mario Land * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Title Theme from Mario Kart 8 * Bounce and Pounce from Super Mario 64 DS * Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * The Great Tower Showdown 2 from Super Mario 3D World * Twilight House from Mario Kart DS * Fortress Boss from Super Mario World * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Bowser Castle from Mario Kart: Super Circuit '' * Castle Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Airship from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Koopa Cape from Mario Kart Wii * Mid-Boss Mayhem from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 * Mario Puzzle Mix from Tetris DS * Sherbet Land from Mario Kart Wii * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 * Castle Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Versus Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. * Hisstocrat from Super Mario 3D World * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U * The Wide, Wide Ocean from Mario Party * Ricco Harbor from Super Mario Sunshine * Peach Gardens from Mario Kart DS * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Yarn Yoshi Takes Shape! from Yoshi's Woolly World * Underground Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii '' * Honeylune Ridge: Collapse from ''Super Mario Odyssey '' * Toad House from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser Battle from Super Mario 3D Land * Melty Monster Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Island Activities from Mario Party 9 '' * The Phantom of the Bwahpera, Act 1 from ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 * Final Boss from Super Mario Bros. 3 * World 1 Map from Super Mario 3D World * Staff Roll from Super Mario Galaxy * Cloudtop Cruise from Mario Kart 8 * Mole Patrol from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Hurry Up! from Mario Party 9 Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * Ocean Palace from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Flying Battery Zone from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure '' * Let the Speed Mend It from ''Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * White Park Zone, Act 2 from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 * Blizzard Peaks from Sonic Rush Adventure * Cool Edge - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Sticks' Theme from Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games * Babylon Garden from Sonic Riders * The Deadly Six from Sonic Lost World * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Spring Yard Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Danger on the Dance Floor from Sonic Mania * Chemical Plant Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Toxic Caves from Sonic Spinball * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Green Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Special Stage from Sonic Heroes * Wonder World from Sonic Lost World * Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle * Sweet Mountain from Sonic Colors * Race to Win from Sonic Rivals 2 * Knight of the Wind from Sonic and the Black Knight * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure * We Can from Sonic Heroes * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * The Light of Hope from Sonic Forces * Dragon Road - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Space Port from Sonic Forces * Casino Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Speed Highway from Sonic Adventure * Carnival Night Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Egg Hornet from Sonic Adventure * Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania * Egg Factory from Sonic Riders * Bingo Highway from Sonic Heroes * Free from Sonic Free Riders * Double Down from Sonic Lost World * All Hail Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Ska Cha Cha from Sonic Rush * Work It Out from Sonic R * Green Grove Zone from Sonic 3D Blast * Boss Battle 1 from Sonic Colors * Snowball Waltz from Sonic Lost World * What I'm Made Of from Sonic Heroes * Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2 * Star Light Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog * Final Boss Phase 3 from Sonic Forces * Sky Babylon from Sonic Rush Adventure * Grand Metropolis from Sonic Heroes * Beyond the Speed Of... from Sonic Runners * Battle With Zavok from Sonic Lost World * For True Story from Sonic Adventure 2 * Boss Theme from Sonic and Knuckles * Speak With Your Heart from Sonic Colors * Special Stage from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Friends from Sonic Mania